Boog
Boog is the main protagonist of the Open Season ''franchise. He is Elliot's brother-like friend and Ranger Beth's former pet. He is voiced by Martin Lawrence in the first movie, Mike Epps in the second, and Matthew J Munn in the third who is also the voice of his doppelganger. Biography ''Open Season In the first installment of the Open Season series, Boog lives in an ordinary life in the town of Timberline with his owner Ranger Beth, who is a park ranger and has raised Boog ever since he was little. When he encounters Elliot, he develops a dislike of him, but at the film's ending, they become best friends. When Beth returns in a helicopter to pick up Boog, she sees he has made new friends and decides to keep him in the forest. ''Open Season 2'' Already here! ''Open Season 3'' Already here! Appearance Boog is a huge brown grizzly bear with a light brown face and belly. Personality Boog is a happy-go-lucky, 900-pound grizzly bear. However, he can get a bit irratated right away. In the first film, Elliot served as a foil for him, although at the end, they have became partners in time. Quotes *Boog is sorry! *I ain't nobody's pet! *Uh-oh! Back up quick, before she sees me! *All right, he's gone. Now get out! *The woods is NO place for a bear! *Let's kick some hunter ba-hookey! *That's right, fool!, YOU better run! Keep on prancing, ya penny-waisting cow! Trivia *Boog is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge in appearance, but Boog is good rather than evil. *A running gag throughout the series is that people think that Boog weighs 1200 pounds. *Boog is often thought to have been the deuteragonist of the second film. *In the first film, Boog's voice sounds funnier to the american rapper and actor Tone Lōc. Similar Heroes *Shrek (Shrek) *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) Gallery Boog and Elliot screaming face to face.jpg|Boog screams face to face with Elliot Elliot impressed by Boog's garage.jpg|Elliot impressed with Boog's garage home Boog and Elliot trying on glasses.jpg Boog & Elliot laughing as they trash the convience store.jpg|Boog and Elliot trashing the convenience store Boog bashing Elliot to the ground for ruining his show.jpg|"You're...ruining...my...show!" Boog yelling comically when he realizes that he's in the woods.jpg|Boog's comical yell. Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|"My life is missin! And it's all...your...FAULT!" Boog reluctantly Makes a deal with Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly agrees to have Elliot lead him home open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|"Behold! The mighty grizzly! I look like a bear, I talk like a bear. But I can't fish, I can't climb a tree. I can't even go out in the woods!" Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Boog and Elliot pursued by Shaw as the beaver dam breaks and floods the whole forest Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog accusing Elliot for lying to him and driving everyone else to the hunting grounds. Boog returns to Elliot.jpg|"I already saved ya once. That makes me responsible...for you." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg|"When I'm a bear-skin rug, they could walk all over me." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|"But until that happens...I ain't goin' out...without a fight!" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.jpg Boog leads charge.jpg|Boog leads charge Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Boog vs. Shaw Boog's choice to stay in the forest.jpg|Boog chooses to stay in the woods Boog and Elliot fistbump.jpg Category:Bears Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pets Category:Tricksters Category:In love heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Gentle Giants Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Big Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deal Makers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protectors Category:Con artist